Descent to Madness
by Tasaika
Summary: Ever wonder how Hisoka's deranged and sociopathic self ever came to be? Everything was perfect until one seemly normal day turned everything upside down. His young innocence shattered as he saw just how cruel the world could be. Hisoka One-Shot


**Descent to Madness**

* * *

"Mom?" a young boy said meekly clinging to his mother's side as he stared at the three intimidating burly men blocking the path in front of them.

"Yes dear?" She crooned, crouching down to his eye level and giving him a reassuring pat on the head. She already knew what was bothering him, her keen senses never missing a single detail.

"Am I going to be okay?" he glanced up at the men before quickly fixating back on her. Even at such a young age, his understanding was far superior to any other six years old, even kids twice his age would be humiliated in his presence.

"Yes, of course you are" she gave him a sincere smile, hoping to ease his worry although he was far too intelligent for his own good to take it at face value. "Why don't you run to the corner store and pick out one item and I'll get it for you?" His eyes brightened up immediately, already knowing what he wanted. She kept a wary eye on the three brutes waiting for their protest, but it never came. "Now run along, I'll be there after I deal with this."

He hesitated for a moment, glancing between the men and his mother before he shrunk away to head back the way they came. He would never blatantly disobey his mother. She was the only person he had, and he trusted her judgment.

"Listen lady, the kid is coming with us" the centermost man said gruffly, taking a step forward. She immediately squared up, protectively shielding the young boy as he hurried along.

"No. He won't be" it came across in a more cheerful than defiant tone. It was so unbefitting that even the three brutes could feel their hairs stand in sheer eerie terror. It was like a light switch had been flipped on her personality, suddenly becoming very intimidating. The thought of having a chance to spill blood sending her into a craze of bloodlust, she wouldn't hesitate to cut down those that threaten him. Although she vowed never to show this sociopathic side to her innocent son.

"You should have paid up the taxes on time then if you have a problem with it!"

As Hisoka trotted back down the beaten path, he could hear them in the distance, granted he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Hisoka knew his mother was not what she appeared. As caring and as loving as she was when she interacted with him, there was a dark feral side for those that crossed her. She was a lethal and very cunning woman when it was needed. Although she always tried her best to hide that side of her, he caught glimpses of it when she thought he was out of sight. He glanced back one last time to see his mother now facing the three men. She was dwarfed in comparison, standing at a slender 5'4 while each of them stood over 6' and 200lb in bulk. Her waist long bright red hair blowing in the light summer nights breeze almost as if demonstrating the bloodbath to come. It was also the same color hair he had, and it made him cherish all the strength associated with it. She would be able to handle those men easily.

The door loudly jingled as he walked in, making sure the attendant was well aware of his presence. He immediately ran over to the display of brightly packaged gums, quickly scanning the array looking for his favorite. When he didn't see it the first time, he quickly scanned it again. He frowned after not finding it. Hisoka tried to locate the attendant for assistance but found the cash register vacant, most likely returning to the back after realizing it was just a young kid. He puffed out his cheeks in disappointment as he walked mindlessly around the store, no longer sure of what he wanted.

"Hisoka" came the familiar soft voice he knew all too well. He immediately spun around, coming face to face with his mother who was crouched and holding out a small package. Her presence being almost ghostly as she crept up behind him.

"Bungee Gum! You found it!" he squealed, immediately reaching for the box excitedly. "How did you know!" She smiled as his golden eyes gleamed with happiness, the stressful day already fading away into the past.

"Because it's your favorite" she said with a smile as she fished around her pockets for money. His innocence tugging away at her heartstrings. "Why don't you go pay for it and I'll wait outside for you" holding out the exact change for him. In today's difficult times, even the small box of gum was considered a luxury for them. Regardless, seeing that childish grin of his made everything worth it and she couldn't help but mirror his smile.

"Okay!" Hisoka chirped happily as he grabbed the money and made his way to the cash where the attendant now stood, most likely overhearing the commotion from the two of them. She sighed as she glanced down at the ground, several droplets of blood gathering on the floor. She swept her hair to the right to cover the minor injuries. She hoped Hisoka hadn't noticed the gash on her forehead or the several contusions. Although truth was he already seen everything, but as intelligent as he was, he would never let her know just how much he knew.

Returning home to their sparsely decorated apartment, he followed his mother to the kitchen. Immediately upon entering the kitchen, it was apparent she spent the day working. Across the very worn table were various marionette pieces which she would assemble and sell to merchants. In fact, before he was born, she used to be a member of a well-known circus act as a puppeteer. Although that didn't stop her from dabbling in other trades of the show, she had learned several other tricks.

"I learned that card trick you showed me the other day" he said excitedly, looking up at her expectantly. Hisoka was always looking for new things to learn. When his mother had shown him some magic tricks, he became instantly mesmerized by the art of deception called magic. A born natural to the art, even at such a young age.

"No way, that was the hardest one I knew!" she smiled at is enthusiasm to learn. His quick wit was so astonishing for his age. It was hard to believe he was only a mere six years old. His intuition and understanding of things were frightening. She had pulled him out of school just a mere week after he started after attracting a lot of attention. It was evident he was no ordinary six years old.

Running back into his room, he brought back a deck of heavily used cards and his new pack of gum. Popping a piece in his mouth, he began shuffling the cards. His mother took a seat at the table, watching him intently as he went through the movements. He had his trademark boyish grin on that made her heart melt at the mere sight. No matter what would happen, she would never change a thing in her life for the gift in front of her.

"Ready?" she merely nodded in response. Placing the cards on the table that was almost as tall as him, he put his palm just above the stack of cards. In the next instant, he brought his hand down on top of the stack, smacking the table. When he brought his hand up, the cards had disappeared. She clapped, not even she could see the slight of hand required.

"Just wait" he said, his grin almost reaching from ear to ear. He held one hand out at eye level, palm facing the ground. The other at his waist, palm facing the ceiling. In the next instant, cards fell from the top hand to the bottom. Quickly, he clapped his hands together, the cards disappearing once again.

"I didn't teach you that" she said, raising an eyebrow. Honestly, she had shown him a slight of hand with a single card. How it had evolved to such an act made her wonder in awe.

"Yes you did" Hisoka said as he flicked one wrist. A single card instantly appearing between his pointer and middle finger. Two more flicks and there were three cards in his hands. "It's all the same thing."

"You're amazing" she chirped as she playfully ruffled his hair. He laughed, happy to received his mother's praise. The two of them lived in their very own world ignorant to the rest of it. It didn't matter that they were dirt poor, as long as they had each other there was nothing that they would change.

A slight whine of an unoiled hinge was heard, causing Hisoka's head to snap in the direction of the strange sound. His mother noticing the sound mere milliseconds after him. His mother took a single step towards him when he heard someone approach from the living room behind him. Suddenly the corners of his vision darkened, his sight narrowing as the world in front of him rotated to its side. A flurry of long red hair was the last thing he saw as everything fell dark.

Hisoka's eyes fluttered open as he came to. His vision filled with blobs of unintelligible objects as his eyes refused to focus. His head throbbed angrily as the tenderness begun to set in. Going to push himself up off the floor his hand landed in something wet and warm. He didn't need to see clearly to tell what the crimson blob that was his hand.

"Mom?" he asked shyly, not sure if he wanted to learn about what happened. A slight rustle to his right made him freeze, a funny smell making his nose crinkle.

"She's right in front of you kiddo" came a gruff voice. His vision snapped into crystal clear focus at the intrusion, his eyes settling on a darkly clothed man. He was not one of the three men from earlier. A cigarette sat in the corner of his mouth as the tip of it glowed red hot, filling the small kitchen ever so slowly with smoke. Hisoka tilted his head as he noticed that brutes smile, finding it odd.

His eyes dropped to a blood-soaked figure below the man's right boot. As horribly disfigured as it was, he could tell, his eyes widening in sheer horror at the realization. Hisoka couldn't tell where her red hair began and ended in the pool of blood that had formed around her. Where her hands once existed, were now replaced by butchered stumps. Blood continued to pour from them, several lacerations also contributing to the growing pool. Her chest heaved with each breath, desperately trying to suck in enough air to keep her conscious. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the man, no doubt the cause of everything that laid before him. A stifled laugh came for the intruder, finding amusement in all the destruction.

"That's an amazing look you've got there" he smiled as he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the face of the young boy who remained unfazed.

"You... leave him...alone" came the strangled words from his mother. Still stubbornly trying to protect him until the bitter end, not that it wasn't far away. She never thought they would show up again after the altercation earlier.

"You heard the boss lady, the boy is coming with us" he stomped down his boot which was already on top of her thin ankle, a loud snap accompanying the output of force. Her body jolted at the pain, but she refused to utter a single sound. She would never give him the satisfaction he was looking for.

There was no doubt the boss was after him for more than just collateral. She heard through the grapevine that they had a particular interest in him. Luckily that meant they would no doubt keep him alive. That thought calmed her. Her body heaved with one final burst of strength, coughing violently. Blood sprayed from her mouth onto the young child lingering above her.

Hisoka remained completely silent, unsure of what to do. His eyes were slowly taking in each horrifying detail. His young mind knowing that the likelihood of his mother surviving was almost nonexistent. Even it there was a chance of getting her help, there wasn't any way to afford such care. There wasn't anything he could do.

He got up and took two steps before plopping down by the head of his mother. She looked up trying to gauge his expression. It was void and emotionless, but something much more sinister lurked in the background of it. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Hisoka raised his hand, lowering it gently on her head, smoothing out the disturbed hairs.

"It'll be okay" he whispered as he continued to pat her head soothingly, much like she did whenever he was in distress. She could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes as she understood what was happening. He was trying to comfort her in the only way he knew, knowing that death was near for her. In the background, an obnoxious laugh could be heard from the eavesdropper that was in the process of lighting another cigarette. Most likely sticking around to get his sick fill of enjoyment.

"Hisoka..." her breaths were becoming increasingly more shallow, her strength waning as her consciousness slowly crept towards the dark abyss. He was always too smart for his own good. He knew there was no hope left for her. She didn't deserve such an incredible child. She glanced over at the foreign man before looking back at her son. Already she could see the once gleaming golden eyes slip into the darkness, his sanity slowly chipping away at the corners. His eyes were now unfocused, and the sides of his mouth now twitched. Something dark stirred within him. If only she could give him a hug and tell him how everything would be okay, but that was an impossible task at this point.

With one last sharp breath, her slender body went limp. Hisoka stopped, pausing to look at his hand. There was so much blood. It was almost impossible to fathom that a body so petite could hold so much. He looked up at the man, suddenly curious as to how much blood he could come from him. The mere thought exciting him, a small smile creased his thin lips. The expression must of shocked the brute as the cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Well let's get going" he stated boredly as he stepped over the smoldering cig, shoving the kid towards the door. There was nothing of interest here for him any longer. He had done his job.

"Mom"

It was the only name he knew for her. Outside of her love, he now knew that world consisted mostly of sick minded people. His mother had taught him the most important lesson in life. To survive, you needed strength. Those that did not have it were helpless to those that did.

He glanced over at the heavily built man. The thought of having his way with that brute now excited him. Much like a still wrapped gift or a new package of Bungee Gum. His young mind already tainted as his humanity would never return to what it once was from today's gruesome events.

Stepping outside, the cold night air nipped at their skin. Large wafts of smoke began to pour out of the small apartment building as the unextinguished cigarette ran rampant behind them. Hisoka didn't bother to turn around to witness the loss of his former home. It was already out of his control. There would be no worrying about things he could not control. Shoving his hands in his pockets, his fingers glanced over a stack of cards and pack of gum he had managed to snag without being noticed. He would do absolutely anything to obtain the power he needed.

* * *

I really just wanted to make a cute innocent Hisoka... yeup. That lasted long. Back to writing my other story now...(The Mastermind)


End file.
